


Moment of Truth

by GglBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, wedding au, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GglBlue/pseuds/GglBlue
Summary: "They were really obvious about it and everyone could see that they liked each other except, you know, them!" She throws her hands up in exasperation, like she's still living through the tension. "I mean, the whole thing with Derek and I clearly made Stiles jealous and I made a great distraction for all the little gay thoughts that filled Derek's mind every time he was around Stiles."Derek opens his mouth to protest but Erica waves her hands and shushes him. "Oh please, you totally know it's true."#~#~#~#So this work is a collection of events in Stiles’ and Derek’s lives, set up as stories that their lovely friends are sharing at their wedding.





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I’ll apologize in advance for any mistakes. Just lmk if anything needs changing or you have suggested tags or whatever.
> 
> Loosely based off of ‘Moment of Truth’ by FM Static. If you listen to the song, Scott would be the ‘brother’ and Stiles could honestly be either gender you’d like.

Now it's Scott’s turn to speak. He takes long strides and makes it up to the podium faster than Stiles' dad can get down. The Sheriff pats Scott on the back and takes his seat.

"I would just like to say here and now that I claim all credit for bringing these two people together." Scott starts, earning him a few chuckles here and there. "Because if it wasn't for my connection to Derek then Stiles would have never met this guy, and would probably still be mooning over Lydia Martin." There's more laughs as people recall Stiles' Lydia Martin phase.

"Hey, everyone's had that one celebrity crush that gets a bit too obsessive." Stiles defends. "Don't even try to deny it." More people laugh and shout out their agreements. Stiles swears he hears someone go, "Adam Sandler!" but he'd really rather not think about someone obsessing over that guy right now.

"Okay okay, I'm just saying. I'm responsible for all of this." Scott resumes. "It was my work in Mexico that gave them the opportunity to meet, though with how perfect they are the world would have probably found a way to get them together."

Cue the heart-warming _awwwww's_. Scottie has a way of bringing those out of people.

#~#~#~#

_"Der-der!" Laura shouts across the airport, running and crashing into him just as he picks up his suitcase. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're here! I can finally show you the bookstore with the cute shop boy and Cora’s in school right now but I'm sure she has some crazy adventure she wants to take you on. Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun!”_

_"Hey Laura." Is all Derek says._

_She grabs him by the hand and starts dragging him outside to a cab. "So first, the cutie bookseller, then Cora, and finally, some authentic Mexican food because if I know one thing for sure its that Chipotle is a lie."_

_Derek huffs a laugh but let's her talk through the whole ride. He'd forgotten how much he missed his sisters ramblings._

_They arrive outside an array of shops and somewhere in the center is the bookstore. Laura asks the cab driver to wait, so Derek leaves his bags in the trunk._

_Laura leads the way inside. There's about seven long bookshelves that take up almost the whole rooms length, and more shelves filled with books embed themselves into the walls. Most of the books look worn, which means it's a used bookstore, and Derek detects the faint scent of spice in the air. As Laura approaches the counter a young man appears from the back. He has tan skin and poofy black hair and a crooked smile._

_"Hey." The boy greets. He looks even younger than Derek, which means he's way younger than Laura. Not to say that Derek looks young even in the slightest, because he doesn’t. But Laura is 29 and this kid can’t be more than 19._

_"Hey!" Laura beams back. "This is my brother, Derek." She pats him on the shoulder._

_Derek takes that as his cue to wave. "Hi."_

_The boy, who doesn't really look Mexican if Derek thinks about it, smiles back. "Hey, I'm Scott." He extends his hand and Derek shakes it. "Laura's told me a lot about you."_

_Derek nods. "Yea, she can be unrealistically chatty."_

_Laura slaps his arm a little too hard. "I'm standing right here you jerk." She says. "Now Scott, I was hoping that Derek could help you out here at the bookshop. His first job was at a Barnes and Noble you know."_

_Derek didn't come here with the intent of getting a job. He probably should have though, because he couldn't just live off of his sisters for three whole months, so he goes along with it. "Oh yea. A job." He says._

_Scott seems to consider this for a moment. "He'll have to fill out some paperwork but, " he shrugs. "I could use some help stocking and cleaning up. Welcome to the team."_

_They engage in some not-so-awkward small talk (which is a feat in its own, for Derek) and Derek discovers that he and Scott are both from Beacon Hills, California. So Derek was right, the guy isn't native-Mexican. He also discovers that Scott volunteered to come to Mexico for the summer to watch this shop while his boss, a vetrinarian named Allan Deaton, is out visiting his sister._

_Derek decides he likes Scott. The kid rolls with whatever happens and is always smiling and looking on the bright side. Sure he's a little dopey and naive, but there are worse things to be._

_The Hale siblings say their farewells and pile into the cab again. Cora's school day ends in ten minutes so they wait for her by the door, and almost as soon as she sees Derek, she jumps onto his back and ruffles his hair._

_"Hey-a Derek." Cora says._

_"Hey." Derek replies as he shakes her off._

_"Where's Laura?" Cora's question doesn't go unanswered for long, because just as the words are out of her mouth, there's a shout from inside the cab._

_"Yo! Hurry your asses up I'm paying for all this waiting time!"_

_"Never mind." Cora rolls her eyes and climbs in._

_They eat at some local restaurant that the girls frequent and then they walk home._

_Derek spends the next couple of months working with Scott, he's kind of like the little brother Derek never had, and they eat too many tacos to be healthy. He exercises everyday (which is hell considering the temperature) and when it's finally time to go, he knows he'll miss everything he's leaving behind. On the day he goes to say goodbye to Scott, he walks into the bookstore and is met with a kid who looks about Scotts age but is pale and scrawny. No, not really scrawny, more lanky. Like there’s some muscle tone, but not much._

_"Um... Is Scott around?" Derek asks._

_The kid looks him over and crosses his arms over his chest. "What's it to you?"_

_Derek almost laughs. This kid’s attempt at intimidation is great. Honestly, hilarious. "I'm a friend. I came to say goodbye." He deadpans._

_Then Scotts voice filters in from behind the curtain that divides the front of the store from the back. "Is that Derek?"_

_The kid turns his head and curses. Derek raises his eyebrows and says, "Yea, it's me."_

_Scott pokes his head around the curtain and grins. "Hey! You know technically the shops closed right now, right?"_

_"I came to say goodbye." Derek says._

_"Oh, well in that case I have some news for you." Scott loops his arm around the other kids shoulders. "We're also going back to Cali for the school year. I_ am _still a high school student, you know."_

_Derek nods his head. "That's great. You have my number if anything. I was almost afraid I wasn’t going to be able to reach you, there. What with this kid as defense.” He motions in the lanky kids direction, obviously teasing._

_The kid frowns at him, but Scott beams. "Oh, sorry. This is Stiles. I figured he would have introduced himself already but," Scott shrugs. "He's my best friend."_

_"Hey it's not my fault he just came in asking for you like some gang lord you owe money to." Stiles flails his arms as he talks, almost smacking Scott in the face. "Have you looked at his face? That is a mean-mug if I ever saw one. And I have no idea what you've been doing down here for the past couple of months because you can call everyday but that doesn't mean I get all the deets. For all I know-" one of Stiles' hands fly a little too close to Derek's face and Derek has to catch him by the wrist to avoid getting hit._

_"What are you-" Stiles starts._

_Derek glares daggers into the kids eyes and releases him. "I gotta go catch my flight. See you."_

_The boys don't say anything as he walks out the door._

#~#~#~#

Scott finishes his speech laughing, but starts crying as he goes to give Stiles a hug and congratulate the star couple.

Next up is Erica and Boyd, which should prove to be entertaining at the least. Boyd's ruby-red tie matches with the clacking heels Erica is parading around in.

"I've known Derek for almost seven years now, and Stiles for a couple months less." Erica starts. "And I've been planning this speech since year one." A few people chuckle and Boyd adds in "She's not lying."

"They were really obvious about it and everyone could see that they liked each other except, you know, them!" She throws her hands up in exasperation, like she's still living through the tension. "I mean, the whole thing with Derek and I clearly made Stiles jealous and I made a great distraction for all the little gay thoughts that filled Derek's mind every time he was around Stiles."

Derek opens his mouth to protest but Erica waves her hands and shushes him. "Oh please, you totally know it's true."

#~#~#~#

 _Stiles is gloomy. He's been gloomy all day, as a matter of fact, because not_ only _is his beloved jeep stuck at the repair shop, but now_ because _his beloved jeep is at the repair shop, he and Scott have to get a ride from someone else. Scott made the executive decision to appoint that "someone else" as the one and only overly gorgeous and utterly douchey Derek Hale. So yea. Cue the gloominess._

 _Scott and him approach the corner where they're supposed to meet Derek just as a sleek black car pulls up. The drivers-side window rolls down and yup, there he is, sprouting a pair of fucking_ aviators _with a familiar blonde girl in the passenger seat._

_"Let's go." Derek says before turning his eyes to the road._

_Stiles makes a face and really considers walking the five miles to home, but piles in the back with Scott nonetheless. Scott says hello and engages in some small talk. Stiles learns the girl is Erica Reyes and she actually attends Beacon High, which explains the whole familiarity thing. This is the chick that used to be scared all the time and had frequent seizures until she took some miracle drug and completely flipped her look around. Now she's totally Derek's type with the leather jacket and dark lipstick and fishnet stockings. And no, Stiles is not jealous. Why would he be?_

_"So Erica," Stiles cuts in after being silent for so long. "Have you got any hobbies? A job? What do you plan on doing after high school?"_

_"While all of that is my business, I'd be happy to share." Erica flips her hair and smiles back at him from her place up front. "I like doing my makeup and playing softball. I have a job at Aeropostale and I don't know what I plan on doing after high school but I'm only a junior so I've got time to figure some stuff out."_

_Stiles scoffs. "A junior? Isn't she a little young for you, Derek?"_

_"Uh Stiles." Scott cuts in. "_ We're _juniors. And I don't think Dereks love life is any of your business, either."_

_Stiles can see the smirk that threatens to break on Dereks face. Meanwhile, Erica is doing nothing to hide the grin on hers._

_When they finally drop the two of them off at Scott's house, Stiles unintentionally slams the door. He doesn't like Erica. She's arrogant and annoying and snobby and entirely too curvy like what the hell man-_

_"Stiles?" Scott asks, concerned and reassuring at the same time._

_"I'm gonna walk home now. See ya." Is the response he gets._

#~#~#~#

Erica is giggling so hard by the time she's done, Boyd has to forcibly guide her back to her seat. Scott is no better.

Next up, Isaac.

"For most of high school, I lived in a really bad place." Isaac pauses to take a breath. "Derek," he's nodding his head, like he's convincing himself that it's okay to admit these things. "Derek's the one who brought me out of that, so I'm immensely grateful that even when he was at his grumpiest, he was still kind and compassionate. And Stiles, well Stiles and I never really got along," there's a few chuckles and Stiles whoops, "but I'm growing to trust him with the guy who I owe so much to. Guess I don't have much of a choice, though, do I?"

Derek buries his head into Stiles shoulder, barely concealing his smiling, blushing face.

Isaac shuffles uncomfortabley behind the podium. "I actually found out about these two the hard way. Being that I lived with Derek, I was the first to accidentally stumble across their new relationship. It was uh, what's the word? Oh right, _traumatizing_."

#~#~#~#

_Friday nights are their fun nights. Their date nights. Everyone else is busy with work or lacrosse or their own dates and both Derek and Stiles have specifically scheduled Fridays to be with each other._

_Tonight, Derek decides they'll have a night in. He promised Stiles that he'd eventually teach him how to bake brownies, and tonight seems like a good night for that._

_He hears a knock on the door and forces himself not to run to answer it._

_"Hey." He greets._

_"Its been three days since we last spoke and all I get is hey?" Stiles asks, placing a hand on his hip._

_Derek smiles and then wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling him close enough to nudge their noses together. "Hi, Stiles."_

_He absolutely loves the blush and the grin that break out on Stiles' face._

_"That's better." Stiles says, and they share a chaste kiss._

_"Come on." Derek says, grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and leading him into the kitchen._

_Stiles stumbles a few times on the way, but he makes it there in one piece._

_"You have something planned, don't you?" Stiles says as he jumps up onto the counter and sits. "Something kinky."_

_Derek does his best to suppress a grin. "Baking, Stiles. My devious, kinky plan is baking brownies."_

_Stiles swings his legs a bit. "Wait for real?"_

_Derek nods. "I told you I would teach you."_

_And then they go to work. Stiles is jumping and flying around the kitchen the whole time, filled with so much energy that Derek regrets letting him lick the bowl because there is such thing as sugar-rush, especially in 18 year old kids high on Adderall._

_After they've successfully put the tray in the oven, Derek starts cleaning up. Stiles, apparently, has other plans. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye, but before he knows it, Stiles is smothering melted chocolate all over his cheek._

_"Oops." Stiles says, sucking a chocolate-covered finger into his mouth._

_Derek stands frozen for a moment before reality hits him. "You're gonna pay for that." He says as he grabs the can of whipped cream. He steps towards Stiles and raises his arm, managing to spray whipped cream all into Stiles' hair and on his shirt._

_"No fair!” Stiles shouts, grabbing at the peanut butter chips and tossing them in Derek's direction. Most of them miss or bounce off, but a good number of them get stuck in the chocolate on his face. He even manages to catch one in his mouth accidentally._

_In order to escape the vicious attack of whipped cream Derek is inflicting on him, Stiles is moving back. He moves back until his hips hit the counter, and then he's trapped. Derek puts down the whipped cream can and instead uses his arms to bracket Stiles in._

_"You got a little something there." Derek teases, letting his breath ghost over Stiles' face._

_He watches Stiles' eyelashes flutter and his lips pull into a smile. "Thanks." He deadpans. "I didn't notice."_

_Derek leans down a kisses Stiles on the nose, getting whipped cream all over his chin. Stiles grins back and snakes his hands into Derek’s hair, pulling him in for a real kiss. Tasting the whipped cream on Stiles' lips gets Derek smiling, and soon they're both panting for breath and somehow Stiles' ass is on the counter again and his legs are wrapped around Derek's waist and Derek makes a bold move. He wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and pulls, lifting him off the counter and carrying him out of the kitchen as their hips grind a rhythm against each other._

_"Oh god this is so hot." Stiles breathes against his ear and Derek smiles._

_He's trying to focus on getting up to his room, but it's getting increasingly hard when Stiles keeps grinding on hips and nibbling at his ear and-_

"Holy shit."

_Derek fumbles and his grip on Stiles momentarily lossens, and Stiles rapidly locks his arms around Derek's neck in order to avoid falling. They both turn to find Isaac standing by the front door, keys still in hand and mouth hanging open._

_Derek feels his whole face go red. "Isaac I can explain-" he starts as he lets go of Stiles and let's him land on the floor._

_But Isaac cuts him off with the wave of a hand. "No um, I'll go. I'll just," the guy starts backing his way out. "I'll leave you guys to uh, do your thing."_

_And then Isaac is gone. And Stiles and Derek are both red-faced and embarrassed and no-longer horny._

_"Dude." Stiles says, and they both jump when the oven timer goes off._

#~#~#~#~#

Isaacs face is red just telling the story. 

"Seriously. It was like walking in on your parents."

The crowd laughs and he takes his seat. Next up - finally - is Stiles. He's smiling before he's even up at the podium, and he made sure to sneak Derek a kiss before walking on up.

"Whew." He starts, looking out at the tables filled with friends, family, and whatever the hell you'd like to classify Peter as. "First, and I know this is cheesy as hell, but I want to thank you guys for coming out tonight and putting up with all of these speeches and stuff. I always find them insanely boring." Cue the mummers of agreement. "So uh, I'll try to make this quick."

He steals a glance at Derek, and his heart does the little skip-a-beat thing at the look on his husbands face.

He smiles to himself. 

"I know you guys have already heard our vows, but that stuff is standard. That's the stuff you hear at all the weddings. Hell, you'll hear it at Boyd and Erica's soon enough."

He hears Erica whoop and she starts fist pumping the air.

"But a recent trend in our romantically-obsessed society is writing your own vows." Stiles continues. "I have here, something of that sort." He clears his throat, and reads, "101 Reasons I love Derek Hale, and more."

He was a little worried people wouldn't take to the idea of hearing about how much he loves his new husband, but when he looks up to see everyone smiling fondly, he knows he's doing okay.

"I'm not going to read everything on this list, because that wouldn't even cover half of it, but I will tell you a little story about reason number forty-three."

#•#•#•#•#

_Waiting in line for coffee like he does just about every morning, Stiles is paying more attention to the menu than his surroundings. It's Christmas season, so Starbucks has all these new Christmas-y flavors and he's determined to try them all. Even the gross-sounding ones, like Dark Cherry Mocha. Who likes cherries in their mocha?_

_He feels hands snake around his waist and he jumps, slapping the attacker with his elbow unintentionally._

_"Ow, fuck." Derek says, holding a hand to his cheek. "You elbowed me right in the face, asshole."_

_Stiles, once he's realized that he completely overreacted and possibly scared the old woman in line behind him, blushes. "You snuck up on me, dickbag. What else did you expect?"_

_Derek huffs, letting his hand fall from where it was nursing his cheekbone. "I'd expect a warm welcome from my boyfriend because I just surprised him at college."_

_"Surprise!" Stiles mocks. "You're attempt at romanticism failed."_

_Derek doesn't say anything else after that, probably because it's Stiles' turn to order now and he doesn't want to hold up the line._

_Stiles makes his order, asks if Derek wants something as well, and Derek pulls out his wallet._

_”You don’t have to pay-“ Stiles starts, but then sees a familiar face in Derek’s wallet that stops him in his tracks. “That’s me!” Stiles says, pointing at the picture. “You have a picture of me in your wallet!”_

_Derek knocks his hands away, blushing, and pays for their order._

_“Of course I do.” He grumbles, starting to walk towards the pick-up area._

_Stiles catches up quickly. “You’re such a sap. Like French vanilla and honey mixed together. Which, actually sounds horrible, now that I think about it.”_

_Derek rolls his eyes. “I thought I wasn’t romantic enough for you.”_

_"Hey," Stiles begins, wrapping up one of Dereks very cold hands in both of his own. "Thanks for coming. I totally have to show you off to my new RA, now. He doesn't believe that you're real."_

_Derek scowls at him. "I didn't come here to see your RA." He says, lacing their fingers together._

_Stiles has to roll his eyes. "I know that, dummy. You came here to see your incredibly witty and undoubtably gorgeous boyfriend for the Christmas holiday."_

_Their drinks and muffins arrive, so Stiles doesn't get a response until they take their seats across from each other at a table._

_"Stiles I wanted to ask you something." Derek says and Stiles quirks an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Would you maybe want to come with me to Mexico?"_

_And okay. Wow. What?_

_"Why?" Stiles asks, sounding a lot more offended than he should. "I mean, why would we go to Mexico?" He corrects._

_Derek looks down and pokes at his muffin. "I wanted a vacation." He says softly._

_But Stiles still isn't getting it. "Dude," he says, drawing Derek's attention. "You're on vacation right now, with me."_

_Stiles revels at the way Derek's blush floods his cheeks, all the way up to the tips of his ears._

_"I wanted to go back to where we first met." The guy mumbles and Stiles just barely makes out what he's said._

_"Awwww." Stiles grins, setting down his drink and ruffling Derek's hair. "You really_ can _be romantically sufficient." He teases._

_Derek frowns at him, but Stiles takes that as his cue to grab him by the chin and pull him in for a kiss. He can taste the nutmeg that Derek had gotten from his eggnog latte. He pulls away just as a hand sets on his shoulder._

_"Stiles, hey." Blaine says. "I assume this is the infamous Derek you're always waxing poetic about?"_

_Stiles' face flushes, but he grins. "Yes! Derek, this is my RA, Blaine." Derek extends a hand and they shake. "So uh, what brings you around?" Stiles asks._

_Blaine takes a quick look around the shop and leans down to whisper in Stiles' ear. "Actually, if you could believe it, I'm here for coffee."_

_Stiles rears back and slaps Blaine on the arm. "Ha ha. You're freaking hilarious, dude."_

_Blaine smiles down back at him. "Alright well, I do have to get going but I'll see you around. It was nice to know your male-model boyfriend actually exists." And then Blaine is gone._

_"I don't like him." Derek says almost immediately after Blaine is out the door._

_Stiles has to do a double take. "Wha-what? Why?" Ha asks, scrunching up his eyebrows._

_Apparently, Derek's got on his constipated-emotions face. "He's too touchy. And he smells weird. And his name. His name is weird."_

_Stiles doesn't get it; but then he thinks for a minute and okay. He laughs. "Babe, Blaine already has a boyfriend." He explains, taking Derek's hand again. "He's had a boyfriend for about three years now." And Derek visibly relaxes._

_"I still don't like his name, though."_

_Stiles rolls his eyes._

#•#•#•#•#

"If you can't tell," Stiles is saying, "reason number forty-three is that Derek Hale is an actual five year old."

There's laughter, a lot of it coming from the table that seats Derek's immediate family, like Laura, Cora, and his parents. 

"Not that I'm into children because, hello, have you even seen Derek?" He resumes. "But like, he pouts. This grown-ass, serial-killer-looking man pouts. And he whines. And he sucks with words. Tell me that doesn't sound like a five year old."

He can see Derek blushing, so he winks in his direction, letting him know that yes, he _is_ trying to embarrass him. "I think I just really love telling that story, in all honesty, but it proves my point well. I love the guy, because at least he tries, y'know? And uh, he's been through a lot, but he's not resentful or bitter. He's kind. And he's loyal and caring. And he somehow managed to go and fall in love with me," he laughs a little, wiping away the beginnings of some tears. "I don't know why the hell he went and did that."

He doesn't get to continue, because Derek comes up and wraps him in a tight hug and starts whispering assurances in his ear, but that's okay. He was pretty much done anyways. The people start clapping and when that dies down, Derek stands at the mic with an arm still clasped tightly around Stiles' waist.

"I tried planning this speech for months," Derek says, eyes scanning the room but not focusing on any faces. "Because like Stiles said, I'm bad with words, so I knew I had to prepare something good to say in front of all of you, but I couldn't come up with anything." The crowd stares back at him, obviously not sure where this speech is going.

"I still haven’t. I don’t have any words to explain what this is or why it happened. I don’t know if it was fate or destiny or whatever, but it’s here.” He shrugs. “It exists. And I’m really lucky just to have this much.”

”I could tell you about the night I asked Stiles to marry me. Or our first date or even our first major argument. But I couldn’t tell you when I let him in. I couldn’t tell you when I realized I loved him. I couldn’t tell you when I decided to give him a chance because it wasn’t really a decision. And it wasn’t really a realization or a conscious thing. Stiles has a way of forceably inserting himself into your life and making it better. Like- like a parasite, but a good one.” Stiles stuffs his face in Derek shoulder to hide his smile. “I couldn’t tell you why or when or how, I can only tell you that it is. And that I do love him. And that’s good enough for us, I guess.”

A moment passes where no one does anything. Utter silence, and Derek worries he’s said something wrong. But then Stiles’ dad starts clapping, and Laura is standing up to clap, too, and Scott whistles and everyone joins in to give Derek a standing ovation.

”I love you.” Stiles says, looking up at him. “I love you.” He repeats, crashing their mouths together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Stiles continues to say against his mouth, making Derek smile.

”I love you, too.” Derek tries to say, but it’s muffled by Stiles’ lips against his.

He finally stops, resting their foreheads together. “I love you, even though you outdid me.” Stiles whispers, slightly indignant. 

Derek scoffs. “Now who’s being a five year old?”


End file.
